Screws for use in medical operations are known. Such screws typically have a thread with a plurality of turns so as to define a root. The screw is rotated with a force applied in a proximal to distal direction of the screw (screwed) into a substrate such as a bone, implant, etc. It is desirable the screw remain in a secured position once it has been fully installed (screwed) into the substrate. Accordingly, a need exist for an improved screw with an increase in binding or anchoring strength between the screw and the substrate.